moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelynn Greene
Gilnean |Row 3 title = Title(s) |Row 3 info =Baroness: Raven's Rest Duchess: Duchy of Storm's Reach Marshal: Stormwind Military |Row 4 title = Position(s) |Row 4 info =Founding Member of The Tempest Concilium Master of The Tempest Concilium Director of Analysis - SI:7 Stormwind Noble |Row 5 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 5 info = The Tempest Concilium The Vesalius SI:7 House of Nobles Stormwind Military |Row 6 title = Relative(s) |Row 6 info =Husband: James Greene |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =85606_3mar1-2.png |caption =Evelynn in Year 628 K.C. ---- |imagewidth =300 }} Documented History Formerly regarded as Commander Greene, there is no doubt the woman has been successful at becoming involved in the goings on for Stormwind since her arrival. A late arrival, Evelynn had not appeared in the city until a full two years after the fall of her home—Gilneas. Initially she had been nothing more than a travelling woman considering what her next destination might be, viewing Stormwind as nothing more than a stop along the way. When she stumbled upon the Order of Lioncrest she had been offered a position among their ranks as a scout under Commander Lynareth Ravencrest. After spending a considerable length of time wandering from place to place there was some temptation to finding somewhere to call home. Though the bitter cold of the north was not by any means welcoming, Evelynn Greene became a scout under Ravencrest, calling Valiance Keep in Borean Tundra her home for some time. Ravencrest put her to work, taking note of the rogue’s work ethic. It was rare to see Eve not working, despite her initial indecision when first being approached. Her talent at slipping through the shadows and being keenly aware of the movements of other organizations and potential enemies had proven invaluable to the organization. She rose quickly through the ranks, ultimately settling as Ravencrest’s second in command. With her new position she became more versatile in her interest to work with the Order, taking a role in organizing the Order’s annual tournament on the Argent Grounds, as well as the order’s annual Midsummer festivities and other holiday gatherings. The taste in politics and communication with other organizations did not end there. Eve had taken to attending meetings with Commander Ara Stone, sitting through gatherings such as the Grand Alliance. She blossomed from there, offering whenever possible to aid in handling their relations with various other organizations and political figures. Though Lioncrest primarily focused on ensuring no new threats arose in Northrend, Eve had begun to branch out their potential focuses. She became more heavily involved in the goings on of the city, traveling back and forth frequently to become more acquainted with the behaviors of their allies, as well as the more troublesome organizations operating behind the scenes. Her involvement was minimal in the city’s daily function, but existent nonetheless—something that would not last long. While they had begun to focus on remaining involved in Stormwind itself, Lioncrest had problems within their own areas. One of their more difficult adversaries had presented themselves, and the keep found itself under the constant threat of overwhelming numbers of undead and the threat of plague. With few options visible to them, the responsibility to determine their best course of action fell back on the Special Forces. Ravencrest set out to scout more actively alongside her. Evelynn returned, Ravencrest did not. The disappearance of the woman had left a number of questions for the order. With no sign of a struggle or any evidence that Ravencrest had been taken with any motive in mind, ultimately it became clear to the order that the Commander had defected from the Lioncrest. Evelynn took her place, and life went on. With the final promotion Evelynn began to push for Lioncrest to become more versatile, focusing more heavily on the organization’s political involvement and aiding the city in its endeavors despite the complications they faced in their own territory. Even when the original foundations of the organization were beginning to crumble, she refused to allow the order to do the same. Ultimately the organization shifted focus, participating in the movements in Draenor as well as the city. Their involvement in various interests continued until a significant period of quiet had been achieved in Northrend, and eventually the city ceased funding the conscripted division of the alliance military with the opinion it had reached its goal. Despite Lioncrest’s work coming to a close, the woman herself did not cease working with Stormwind. Her rank remained with her, and though she had not pursued her ties to nobility the city had—leaving her with the documented title of ‘Lady’. The woman’s involvement in the city’s endeavors from there become less publicly known, though her face was no less often seen, and her work was no less often conducted. For a solid period of time no organization was listed under her name. Her rank furthered when a Barony was gifted to her, the accompanying title granting her the ability to work alongside other nobles--which she does keep up with, presently. The House of Nobles Both Evelynn and her husband James rose in status, settling for a time with the title of Count and Countess. While their joint property in Stranglethorn produced ample business, the couple also possesd separate Baronies. While Raven's Rest provided a location for farming and other local business, James' property just across the river in Duskwood, Raven's Hunt, provided a large wooded area for hunting game for sport. The woods were, and remain stocked with exotic animals, and the borders of the land remain protected by wards to ensure the released breeds do not escape the boundaries and terrorize other nearby lands. Over time the couple moved to further expand upon their territory in Northern Stranglethorn to develop a thriving center for trade and reprieve from the tribal trolls of the region. This furthered their status, bringing both up to the titles of Duke and Duchess. Lands The Barony of Raven's Rest Located in Westfall, Raven's Rest is the first piece of property that Evelynn was gifted after her accomplishments through the military. The property originally belonged to a Baron that had fallen from the grace of his liege, and the property for some time had been left abandoned. Though originally the primary estate was decrepit and long overdue for repairs and new construction, Evelynn has ensured renovations that produced an impressive manor house. The villages spotting the area were provided with new funding, fresh work, and the commerce of the property slowly increased over time. Presently the farmers of the local villages utilize the more fertile shore of the river to produce farmed goods, which are both utilized for trade and charity. To give those becoming wary of the barren, hot terrain of Westfall a shady reprieve, towns were constructed across the river, on the shores of Elwynn and Duskwood. These towns serve as locations to visit, to make trades, and to vacation but do not necessarily produce any goods. On the central island of the river's split a guard tower was constructed, and while the guards are not always visible, it is clear the tower serves the purpose of watching over the security of the primary estate, towns and villages from its central point. The snipers that hover in this tower are known for their exceptional aim. The County of Greenewich Located on the eastern shore of Northern Stranglethorn is the newly established county claimed by Evelynn and her husband, James. The settlement began at the port town of Ravensport, where their company stored and prepared goods to be shipped to their desired locations. Over time the Greene's expanded upon this town on the coast, gradually carving their way beyond the mountains and into the wilderness of the region. Within a heavily mountainous region the Greene's found refuge from the bright white beaches and noise of the port. This area has been called the Emerald Cove, hosting the primary estate of the Count and Countess. North of the primary estate within the cove is the primary mining operation of the county. Ores, metals and gems are collected, sold in their raw form or crafted to the specifications of their clients. The various villages spotting the southern coast, outside of the Emerald Cove, are the villages constructed for the primary purpose of fishing and preparing the caught game for sale in the city or distribution elsewhere in the county itself. Three baronies rest within the county, though news of further expansion certainly reached willing ears. Just north of Ravensport lies the Barony of Roseshade, overseen by Lady Emmaelle Waverider, while to the northeastern area of the county rests the Barony of Sablewood, overseen by Lady Adrienne Blake. A barony yet to be utilized or named lies to the far western border of the county. Along the northern border the Count and Countess operate a sawmill that continues to expand into the forests, collecting lumber as they go to build further structures or utilize in their trade. As they continued to work into the forests of the dense jungle, new roads would be laid down and further construction started. Duchy of Storm's Reach As time progressed and the county of Greenewich continued to flourish, the efforts to push back troll incursions and settle the land further resulted in considerable success. Bit by bit structures rose and the land became more developed. Both viewed as a center for trade and a welcome vacation area, the duchy has become known for its winding roads through the jungle, dotted with cities, merchant towns and villages. The fleet housed upon the land remains an invaluable asset in assisting Alliance ships seeking to cross the South Seas unhindered by the pirates of the waters. Focus on this naval development has brought Ravensport, Raven's Landing, and the city of Tidus to focus heavily on trade centralized on life upon the seas. Produced Legislation Revision of the Crimes and Misdeeds Act One of the larger pieces of legislation released and passed by Evelynn is the fully revised Crimes and Misdeeds Act. While it was noted that the previous incarnation of this act was severely out of date and lacked careful attention to some of the more updated ideals of the Kingdom, many found it difficult to balance war efforts on Argus and legislative revisions. During her back and forth travels, Evelynn ensured this act received the much needed attention. Sensible Seating and Security Act After lengthy debates pertaining to the seating of the House, Evelynn produced legislation simply allowing the nobles to stand or sit where they pleased--so long as they could hear everyone. The Sensible Seating and Security Act also included the concept of hiring a Serjeant at Arms to oversee the security of the House. The Treason Act Much like the Crimes and Misdeeds Act, The Treason Act was outdated and required revisions to reflect modern concepts and ideals. James and Evelynn worked together to update this Act and ensure that it met current formatting standards. Lord High Marshal and Promotion In the new term of January 628 K.C. Evelynn successfully won her bid for the seat of Lord High Marshal. It was shortly after this success that she released additional legislation--The Military Clearances Act and The Legal Clearances Act. Moving into the term Evelynn worked toward preparing for what she viewed as the inevitable full scale war against the Horde. The individuals she had taken on within her ministry produced ideas such as a census to review the military strength in numbers and supplies to prepare for war, and the Research and Development division to ensure that attention was given to the advancement of technology in weaponry and other machinery used during times of war. These items were slowly and carefully reviewed over the course of the term. Work in other areas began as well, including the attempt to seek out volunteers in repairing the Kingdom's damaged infrastructure and limiting expenditure on the Crown's part to ensure the Treasury remained well-kept while the repairs continued to occur. The events of this term lead to unforeseen occurrences in Evelynn's Military career and political involvement. On the evening of April 9, 628 K.C. Evelynn gathered her Ministry to review these items they sought to see implemented and the future progress of the Ministry as a whole, as well as allow the soldiers of His Majesty's realm and the public to bring forth concerns within the purview of the Ministry to repair or begin work on. It was during this meeting that foreigners began to question the status of war, and the word of the King. It was in response to these questions that Evelynn issued a general statement that the King himself had not yet officially declared full-scale war, ensuring it was known the full mobilization of the forces had not yet occurred. This resulted in the later denouncement of her standing as Lord High Marshal. Letters flew and errand boys collided in the halls of the keep to ensure that all correspondence in and out of the Lord High Marshal's office were delivered in due time. With the claim that the Council of Ministers had become unstable, the Lord High Steward sought to put an end to the argument by the dissolution of the Council at large and removed all standing Ministers from their positions. The letters ceased, and Evelynn put down her pen for the evening to contemplate her future endeavors. It was during the month of April, that her husband, James Greene, was under review for possible promotion from Commander to Marshal. The couple had maintained the standing of Commander for five years, continuing to support His Majesty's forces beyond the required field work to ensure as much success as possible. As the name James Greene passed the desk of those reviewing it, his wife's name quickly came under scrutiny as well with the current standing denouncement. When James was instructed to attend his formal promotion, it was requested that Evelynn join him, and promotion was issued to her as well--in part for her standing military service, as well as the recognition that she had sought to defend her King despite the persecution of others. Evelynn stepped away from the House at this, seeking further time to contemplate the events and see that adequate attention was given not only to her military career, but the involvements in trade and other political dealings outside of the House floor. Ultimately this shift in interest resulted in minds coming together to form a method of networking with the other nobility, along with influential individuals of military and trade, through the establishment of The Society. The Vesalius As other endeavors of the couple calmed, Evelynn and James found themselves dipping more frequently into orchestrating trade among multiple groups. The interest bloomed into something more significant, and she found herself establishing a company with her husband; The Vesalius Company Ltd was founded in November of 626 K.C. (2016). The Vesalius was known for covering every service one could imagine needing, ranging from something as simple as regular deliveries of supplies to emergency deliveries for regular customers stranded out in the field. Military support, goods, ammunition, armor, raw materials...they covered it all. Their primary trade seemed situated within the war effort during the fight on the Broken Isles, and continues to cover any current war efforts the Kingdom may be orchestrating. Within the city the company works toward orchestrating acquiring regular customers, as well as taking on singular contracts when it’s needed. Not all services are advertised, but perhaps with the right observation one could assume how expansive they might be. The Tempest Concilium As the Vesalius company grew, Evelynn found herself drawn into a group of individuals that shared many of the same goals she worked toward. Lord Vaerien Greyson, Lord Baldassar Greyson, Lord Artegal Wintersbane, Lord James Greene, and Evelynn herself put their heads together to contemplate the benefits of working together. The result was the creation of a conglomerate now known as The Tempest Concilium. While not documented as a standalone organization, the Concilium was far from hidden. Various groups became involved, offering their resources and input to see the conglomerate as a whole flourish. While active, the members of the conglomerate provided a variety of items to the Kingdom, including the production of goods, new bills, and supporting the military. The conglomerate stood from early in the year 627 K.C., and saw its end late in the year of 628 K.C. While the conglomerate itself is defunct, Evelynn and James are still seen frequently about the city, and their company is still known to stand. Military Service and Awards ... Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:SI:7 Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:The Vesalius Company Ltd